La Espera
by lolaarlo
Summary: En ese momento comprendió lo que había visto (Hannibal)


**Este fanfic participa en el reto de septiembre "Depende del Libro" del foro I am SHER locked**

**Beteado por Smille in Love, miembro del Pool de Beta-Readers del foro 'I am SHER locked (SLASH)'.**

**En ese momento comprendió lo que había visto (Hannibal)**

**Aviso que el fic es triste, así que os aconsejo por si acaso que tengáis **

**a mano un paquete de pañuelos por si lloráis.**

Yo quiero decírselo a Lestrade.

Yo quiero decírselo a la señora Hudson.

Y a Molly.

Por favor haz esto por mí.

Esta llamada es… es una disculpa.

Es lo que hacen las personas, ¿no es así?

Lo siento, perdóname.

Escuchó John en una grabación que tenía en su móvil, pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero no era así. Sherlock, su mejor amigo, su compañero de piso, seguía vivo y lo había demostrado con ese mensaje. "¿Pero por qué no daba la cara? ¿Por qué había dejado ese mensaje? ¿Qué trataba de decirle?" Tantas preguntas le pasaron por la cabeza que se tuvo que sentar para asimilar todo, pero comprendió una cosa, que Sherlock estaba vivo, ¿dónde? No lo sabía.

Miró a la estancia una vez de reojo, pero su mente hizo que se fijara en el violín, el cual cogió, necesitaba sostenerlo entre sus manos, necesitaba pensar que Sherlock no se había ido y seguía allí tocando música triste para sus oídos.

Cuando abrió el estuche encontró una nota, sin saber qué podía contener la cogió, necesitaba saber qué ponía, necesitaba saber qué tramaba Sherlock. Se volvió a sentar en su sillón y desdobló el papel las veces que le hicieron falta.

_John:_

_Qué mal se me dan las cartas, qué mal se me dan las despedidas, pero para cuando hayas leído la carta habrán pasado ya tres años y tú habrás escuchado el mensaje de voz que te dejaré. ¿Por qué? Te preguntarás. Porque debía alejarme por culpa de todo lo ocurrido, todo pasaba muy rápido e incluso para alguien como yo._

_Siento haber desaparecido, pero debía hacerlo, por tu bien y por el de todos._

_Dile a Lestrade, a la señora Hudson y a Molly que sigo vivo, pero no les digas nada más, no puedo volver todavía, no es seguro, pero pronto lo haré. _

_¿Sabes? He comprendido una cosa en este tiempo, comprendí qué había visto. Sí, comprendí que había visto cosas que me hicieron darme cuenta de que te extraño, de que pensaba en ti muy a menudo, tanto es así que esta carta en verdad no fue escrita cuando me marché, si no que fue escrita hace poco y un día que no había nadie en Baker Street conocido la coloqué en el estuche del violín para que cuando fuera el momento la encontraras._

_Watson, he visto las fotos que tienes en el piso, sales muy guapo junto a esa mujer, hacéis una bonita pareja. No quiero meterme por medio, así que lo siento, pero aunque sienta algo por ti, no quiero que rompas con tu pareja, porque se os ve felices y quiero que seas feliz._

_Me estoy alargando mucho en esta carta, será mejor que la termine cuanto antes. Perdóname por desaparecer, pero debes olvidar mis sentimientos, olvida que te quiero, aunque le digas al resto que estoy vivo._

_Tu amigo, Sherlock Holmes._

Cuando Watson terminó la carta, no pudo reprimirse y las lágrimas le brotaron. Sherlock podía llegar a ser un sentimental cuando se lo proponía, y la carta había sido el mejor ejemplo de los verdaderos sentimientos del detective.

Había estado en Baker Street cuando nadie estaba y eso le produjo tristeza, saber que Sherlock había dejado la nota días atrás sin que nadie se enterase hizo que las lágrimas siguieran cayéndole por las mejillas. Necesitaba llorar, porque aunque estaba con Mary sentía algo por su mejor amigo, sentía ganas de tenerle cerca, de abrazarle, de besarle y de decirle lo mucho que le quería.

Con la carta la mano, cogió su abrigo y salió del 221B camino del cementerio. Al llegar allí fue a la tumba de su amigo, y miró la lápida con semblante triste. Necesitaba mirar la lápida donde se suponía que tres años atrás habían enterrado al detective.

— Sherlock, yo te quiero - gritó el médico en medio del cementerio. Necesitaba saber si el menor de los Holmes le escuchaba - Maldito seas, Sherlock. Si me estás oyendo, por favor, dime algo.

Sherlock estaba escondido entre los árboles mirando cómo Watson le declaraba amor a los cuatro vientos mientras lloraba. "Watson, yo también te quiero, pero no puedo volver todavía", se dijo para sí mismo, mientras intentaba que las lágrimas no le salieran, pero las lágrimas le salieron porque eran síntoma de que necesitaba estar junto al médico, para abrazarle, besarle y quererle durante el resto de su vida.

Miró a Watson desde su escondite mientras éste se llevaba la carta al pecho. Estaba hecho polvo el pobre, la llamada y el mensaje le habían dejado descolocado y se notaba.

—Siento mucho todo esto Watson - dijo en un tono de voz que Watson pudo escuchar.

— ¡Sherlock da la cara! – gritó Watson – necesito verte, no me digas que olvide tus sentimientos porque no puedo, yo siento lo mismo.

— John, yo… - Sherlock salió de su escondite y miró al médico que estaba más guapo que en las fotos – está puede ser la última vez que nos veamos.

— No digas eso, me dijiste qué habías comprendido que habías visto, pues quiero que me lo digas a la cara – Watson miró a Sherlock, tenerle cerca le reconfortaba, le gustaba tenerle cerca.

Sherlock miró a su amigo, no apartó la mirada de los ojos de éste ni un segundo, quería contarle todo lo que sentía pero por otra parte no podía, no podía decirle todo y luego volverse a marchar. Tenía que marcharse porque todavía no había acabo con lo que estaba haciendo, cuanto antes lo acabara antes podía regresar y contarle todo.

— Confía en mí, John. Cuando pueda volver lo haré y te contaré todo lo que quieras saber – Sherlock besó la frente del médico antes de salir del cementerio. Watson se quedó allí sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Para cuando Sherlock se hubo ido. Watson corrió, pero ya era demasiado tarde, "Maldito seas, Sherlock, otra vez" maldijo mirando a todos lados, pero nada, ni rastro del pequeño de los Holmes.

Regresó a Baker Street con la cabeza baja. Estaba triste, verle le había dado esperanzas, pero él al final se las había quitado. "¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué?". Se preguntaba una y otra vez sin saber qué respuesta darse.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y Watson cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para hacer las cosas. No le había dicho nada a Lestrade, a la señora Hudson ni a Molly, no quería que se preocuparan y quisieran buscarle para traerle de vuelta. Cada vez que quedaba con Mary discutía, hasta tal punto que tuvo que dejarla porque no podía basar su relación en una mentira.

Apenas probaba bocado, apenas salía del piso. La señora Hudson intentaba por todos los medios que comiera y saliera, que se relacionara con la gente, pero él solo se quedaba abrazado día y noche al violín de Sherlock. La señora Hudson se preguntaba qué podía haber pasado para que John estuviera así.

El médico quería que su amigo regresara, quería que le dijera qué había visto para comprender que sentía eso hacía él, quería poder dejar de estar así y solo lo conseguiría si él regresaba.

— Levántate John, vamos a la ducha y a salir a que te dé el aire – comentó Lestrade que había ido al piso por insistencia de la señora Hudson – Te pasas día y noche abrazado a ese violín. Por favor, John, que no eres un crío y Sherlock no va a volver.

— Él me dijo que volvería, así que aquí le espero – John miró a Lestrade, que le quitaba el violín y le llevaba a rastras a la ducha.

— Si vuelve, como tú dices, será mejor que estés presentable para él – en aquello tenía razón Lestrade, Sherlock no podía verle en aquel estado, necesitaba asearse por si aparecía de un momento a otro.

Watson se aseó y cuando estuvo decente salió a dar una vuelta con Lestrade. Poco hablaron ya que el médico solo quería que Sherlock regresara. Qué larga se le estaba haciendo la espera.

Las semanas siguieron pasando y Lestrade iba al piso a ver cómo se encontraba John, para que comiera y para que saliera de allí.

Era mediodía y Lestrade estaba al caer, siempre se pasaba a la hora de comer, porque decía que así controlaba que John comiera por lo menos bien una vez al día.

Éste escuchó cómo subía alguien las escaleras, pensó en Lestrade y en la comida que le traía. Pero cuando la persona que subía las escaleras apareció en el salón principal se dio cuenta de que no era Lestrade y las lágrimas le empezaron a brotar. Le caían de sus ojos pequeñas gotas de agua que empapaban sus mejillas y le llegaban a la ropa, era él, había vuelto.

— Sherlock – Watson no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, había vuelto y eso le alegraba, por eso había llorado al verlo allí.

— John, he vuelto, pero no puedo quedarme a vivir aquí si sigues con ella, no quiero interponerme entre vosotros – Sherlock miró al médico que estaba sentado llorando, se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado y le secó las lágrimas – entiéndeme, no quiero ser un estorbo y que por mi culpa rompas con ella.

— ¿Sabes?, no eres ningún estorbo, además ya he roto con ella hace semanas porque no parábamos de discutir – Sherlock miró sorprendido a Watson, con la bonita pareja que se veían en las fotos. Miró la estancia y comprendió que la ruptura había sido definitiva porque las fotos habían desaparecido de donde se encontraban. - Así que puedes quedarte a vivir aquí como en los viejos tiempos, pero antes debes contarme qué comprendiste cuando viste ciertas cosas.

Sherlock sonrió, sabía que debía decirle a Watson todo, que ya era hora de que supiera todo y además de que saliera de su boca. No podía seguir ocultándole sus sentimientos y cuanto antes los dijera, mejor.

— John, como habrás leído en la carta, yo te quiero. Cuando estuve alejado de ti esos tres años pensaba primero en la soledad de mi piso, en que no tenía a nadie que me recriminara por tocar o pegar tiros a la pared. Luego empecé a extrañar nuestros casos y tus absurdas deducciones que me ayudaban a llegar a mí a las verdaderas deducciones. – Watson atendía a su amigo, quería saberlo todo. – Comprendí cierto día que te extrañaba no solo por ser mi compañero de piso y mi compañero a la hora de los casos, comprendí que había visto en todo lo que se me pasaba por la memoria sobre ti que te quería, que te añoraba y que necesitaba sentirte cerca, entre mis brazos, y poder llegar a besarte. Comprendí que había visto a la persona que amaba y con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

A John se le saltaron de nuevo las lágrimas, esto que le había dicho Sherlock había sido lo más bonito que alguien le había dicho en su vida. Él también quería pasar el resto de su vida junto al menor de los Holmes.

— Sherlock, yo siento lo mismo, quiero envejecer a tu lado – Sherlock sonrió y en ese momento apareció Lestrade, que traía la comida como todos los días, para Watson. – Hola Lestrade, déjala donde siempre.

— Está bien, hoy te he traído espaguetis a la carbonara – comentó Lestrade poniéndolos a calentar en el microondas. Mientras se calentaban fue al salón, donde encontró a Sherlock. – No sé qué decir, me he quedado de piedra al verte, Sherlock.

— Lo que puedes hacer, Lestrade, es ir a comer a casa con tu mujer, porque por lo que sé llevas sin comer con ella semanas. Ya me encargaré yo de que Watson coma – Sherlock comentó mientras miraba al inspector – a partir de ahora me encargaré yo de Watson.

Sin mediar palabra Lestrade hizo caso a Sherlock. Llevaba mucho sin comer con su mujer y ahora que el pequeño de los Holmes seguía vivo y estaba allí, su trabajo de ver cómo evolucionaba Watson había acabado.

Cuando por fin Lestrade se marchó, Sherlock sacó del microondas los espaguetis y se los dio a Watson que comió con una condición, que Sherlock no pudo rechazar.

Al terminar la comida, Watson fue al baño a lavarse la boca, no le gustaba el olor que desprendía su aliento después de comer. Regresó al cabo de unos cinco minutos, y Sherlock seguía allí en la misma posición, esperándole.

— Ahora debes cumplir tu parte del trato – John comentó sentándose al lado de su amigo – no vale que te escaquees.

Sherlock ni había pensado escaquearse, ya que tenía tantas ganas o más que John de hacer aquello. Se colocó cómodo y poco a poco fue acercándose al médico, hasta que los labios de ambos se unieron para besarse y sellar así las palabras que se habían dicho con anterioridad.

Ahora que todo volvía a ser como antes, pero añadiéndole el ser pareja, la convivencia en Baker Street sería agradable para ambos y, sobre todo, sería perfecta.

**Ahora que han leído el fic, por favor, dejen un review para saber si les ha gustado o no (solo les llevará unos segundos). También pueden darle a seguir el fic o a favorito.**


End file.
